1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a shield structure, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a shield structure that can reduce the electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern society, the micro-processor system comprised of integrated circuits (IC) is a ubiquitous device, being utilized in such diverse fields as automatic control electronics, mobile communication devices and personal computers. With the development of technology and the increasingly imaginative applications of electrical products, the IC device is becoming smaller, more delicate and more diversified.
As is well known in the art, an IC device is produced from dies that are fabricated by conventional semiconductor manufacturing processes. The process to manufacture a die starts with a wafer: first, different regions are marked on the wafer; second, conventional semiconductor manufacture processes such as deposition, photolithography, etching or planarization are used to form needed circuit trace(s); then, each region of the wafer is separated to form a die and packaged to form a chip; finally, the chip is attached onto a board, for example, a printed circuit board (PCB), and the chip is electrically coupled to the pins on the PCB. Thus, each of the programs on the chip can be performed, thereby forming a package body.
In the modern society, current semiconductor devices often include RF circuit to perform wireless communication capabilities. However, there is often strong EMI generated by the RF circuit, which would interfere other around circuits. It is a serious problem which is urged to be resolved.